Lalaloopsy TV Series. Season 3
This is fan-made. This season will have a total of 26 episodes not counting the Teen titans Go! and other TV show crossovers. Next season: Lalaloopsy TV Series. Season 4 LIST OF EPISODESCategory:TV ShowsCategory:SeasonsCategory:Season 3 # The World - The Littles go to school and learn all about The World on International Day. # The Yellow Button (originally a Sew Cute Adventures episode) - Spot presses a forbidden yellow button on Dot's rocket. # Harmony Concerto - Harmony makes a big concert for all her friends. # Pirate Safari (originally a SCA) - Patch, Kat, and Whiskers have a Pirate Safari. # Hula-osis - Mango gets a disease that have these symptoms: hiccups, sneezing, and hula dancing, so Kiwi gets Rosy to help cure it. Meanwhile, Jelly wants to make a new jelly recipe called, Fruitcake Potato Lemon jelly! But when she can't find the ingredients, she goes to Pepper's for help. This episode marks the first debut of Jelly Wiggle Jiggle. # Two of a Kind (originally a SCA) - Problems occur when Charlotte copies Jewel's special tiara on Make-a-Tiara day. # Blossom's Garden Party - Blossom has a garden party where she invites Mari, Bluebell, Rosebud, and Happy. But, it rains on the party and the girls have to go inside. Can they have fun indoors, even though they aren't doing any of the activities they planned on doing outside? # Robot Ace (originally an SCA episode) - Ace builds a robot version of himself, later, it's starts malfunctioning and Rosy tries to see what's wrong with Robot Ace. # Little-Napped - Trinket gets kid-napped by Scraps! Can Jewel, along with Ember and Dyna save the day? # Fashionwinners - Suzette and Charms compete to be the lead stars in Jewel's fashion show. The title is on a pun to a nickelodeon show Breadwinners. # Chalk Time - Trace E. Doodles and Spot have fun drawing things coming alive with chalk with Trace E.'s new friends. # Just Try It (originally an SCA episode) - Spot is forced to try a new fruit that everyone in Lalaloopsy Land loves, but will Spot like it? # Princess in Love - Jewel and Suzette fall in love with their pets after Suzette gets hit by one of Jewel's real love arrows. Trinket and Mimi are surprised by this. # Clay Play - Squiggles and Spot play with clay and sculpt them. # Dot's Discovery (originally a SCA) - Dot sees something weird on her telescope. # Birthday Pranks - Peanut does a big birthday prank on Jewel's birthday and after the prank, someone ruined the party. Someone teach Peanut a lesson. # Marina's Beach Day - Marina Anchors goes to the beach with Patch, Misty, and Sahara, but the others are fed up when she decides she wants to make the beach day a "beach clean up day". # The Firefly Fly-Away - Pix E. Flutters forgets to close up her jar full of fireflies, so they all fly away and escape. Can she catch them? # Mirror Recovery - Crumbs, Jewel, Peanut, Pillow, Spot, and Dot meets the cute mirror girl named Mirror E. Shiny and invites them to Mirror Land where her mirror house lives. But when someone accidentally breaks the mirror land mirror, Mirror Land becomes wrecked! So it's up to Bea and Mittens to find a way to fix it! Later, they go to Ace for help. This episode introduces Mirror E. Shiny. # Naughty Little - One of Sprinkle’s classmates, Matey, has been truant for several days in a row…and Matey's robots have started to wreak havoc at the school. Sprinkle and her friends wonders if these things may be connected. # Hypnosis, Hypnosis - Ace and Dot stumble across Misty's new real magic set, which has some unforeseen effects on Dot... # LaLa Feud - This is a parody of a show called Family Feud. # Prairie Turns Artist - Prairie opens a box making business, but quickly angers her customers by painting lassos on their items. Things look grim until Spot turns up and declares Prairie’s creations a work of genius. # An idiotic way of finding a fortune - Feather tell a tale finds this for tune teller named Wise,then the Evil 5 are robbing lalaloopsy land.This is the first appearnace of Wise Fortune,and this is going to replace Team Ramdom Go!. # Graffiti Masterpiece - Spot finds graffiti paint and starts painting lalaloopsy land everywhere with Cool Masterpieces and her Names. When Spot draws a door on a tree, everything she draws with graffiti paint appears to be real. Now, someone will have to wash away the graffiti paintings before it's unwashable. # Pickles Delivers Again - A sequel to the season 1 episode, Pickles Delivers. When Pickles is doing a big circus show order after she makes orders done for her friends, she accidentally gets the boo-boos and so Pickles helps Crumbs, Pepper, and a new worker, Squiggles find a way to deliver orders and a big circus show order on time in this Season 3 finale. Other crossovers # Lalaloopsy and Mixels Special - The Lalaloopsies go to Mixel Land. # Lalaloopsy and Gumby Special - This is what happens when Gumby and Friends meet the Lalaloopsys. GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS! Please give me your episode title and plot ideas. Good one only, no bad ones! And make no more of them stolen ideas from "Lalaloopsy: Sew Cute Adventures", please!